


Random HP/Riordanverse Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Pretty much my No Nuance November but in January, or other peoples headcanons that I agree with, random headcanons that sometimes have no explaination, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random headcanons that I have that sometimes do and sometimes don't have any logical explanation, or Tumblr/TikTok headcanons that I agree with
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Riordanverse (this is all assuming that they've met before)

  * Annabeth can speak Russian for no reason at all
  * I hate Calypso (this isn't really a headcanon, but whatever), Leo's too good for her
  * Percy, Nico and maybe Annabeth have PTSD after the war
  * Leo knows how to do traditional Latin American dances
  * Jason likes the smell of glue
  * Nico and Alex Fierro are good friends (mostly to complain about how amazing their boyfriends are)
  * Magnus and Will aren't great friends like Nico and Alex are but they always work together in the infirmary when they Magnus and Alex visit CHB
  * Annabeth isn't that sure about Alex until she finds Malex cuddling after nightmares
  * Percy is a huge feminist
  * Piper likes to paint Percy's nails
  * Amir likes to be a flight attendant to Floor 19 and Co. while Sam flies the plane
  * Reyna is definitely like a sister to Nico
  * Thalia is not straight (I'd guess either pan or lesbian)
  * Carter sleeps with a stuffed animal and Sadie teases him about it
  * Nico is a cat person
  * Will is a dog person
  * Sadie likes to annoy Nico and embarrass Magnus (in a sisterly way, not a mean girl way)
  * Jason made solangelo t-shirts
  * TJ is ace
  * Hazel loves animals and gets really sad when they don't like her bc of the daughter of the underworld god thing and so when this happens, Frank turns into a dog so she can pet it
  * Hazel's favorite color is either purple or turquoise
  * Frank was terrible at math but his grandmother made him stay up every night until he'd memorized his times tables
  * Percy is a Gryffindor
  * Annabeth is either a Ravenclaw or Slytherin
  * Piper is a Ravenclaw
  * Jason is a Gryffindor
  * Leo is a Hufflepuff
  * Nico is a Slytherin, which sounds cliche but I think is true
  * Hazel is a Hufflepuff
  * Frank is literally the PJO version of Neville Longbottom
  * Sadie is a Slytherin
  * Carter is a Gryffindor
  * Zia is a Ravenclaw
  * Magnus is a Hufflepuff
  * Alex is a Slytherin
  * Mallory is also a Slytherin
  * Halfborn is a Ravenclaw
  * TJ is a Gryffindor
  * Reyna is a Slytherin or Gryffindor but probably a Slytherin
  * Thalia is a Gryffindor
  * Magnus has a pinterest account and Alex teases him endlessly for it




	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Harry Potter

  * Percy should've been in Slytherin
  * Wolfstar is canon
  * Bellatrix was almost or should've been in Hufflepuff
  * George and Fred are great friends with the girls on the quidditch team
  * they are also very protective over the girls on the quidditch team
  * Luna is pan and uses she/they pronouns
  * Ginny is bi
  * so is Harry
  * Ron is super straight
  * Hermione is straight but kissed Ginny once because she was curious
  * Hermione is the best ally ever
  * Draco Malfoy is one of the gayest characters in the series
  * Sirius Black _is_ the gayest character in the series
  * Pasmione should only be shipped in fanfiction, not irl
  * Deamus is canon
  * Blairon should not be a thing
  * Molly helped Hermione find her parents
  * Remadora doesn't really make sense, there was no background information to support it at all
  * There's no way there weren't any giant interhouse sleepovers
  * James Potter was the mom friend
  * Sirius Black wore his hair in a wand bun
  * Remus Lupin wore oversized jumpers
  * Peter Petigrew looked sort of like Dudley
  * Lily and Remus met before he met the marauders, but they didn't become friends first because of Snape
  * Harry would not have been an auror. periodt. 
  * He should've been the DADA teacher
  * Ron is portrayed as a terrible person in the movies
  * Neville likes Indian food
  * Harry is 1/4 Indian
  * They like to go out to get Indian food together sometimes
  * Every time Harry goes anywhere with any friend the daily prophet releases a story the next day, saying that they're dating
  * Wolfstar was engaged before Lily and James died, and Remus kept the ring after Sirius went to prison




End file.
